Changes
by Abryl
Summary: Changing clothes in a Changing room is an everyday occurrence but today what if added changes in a friendship...?


Title: "Changes"  
Author: Kody  
Summary: Changing clothes in a Changing room is an everyday occurrence but today what if added changes in a friendship…?

Disclaimer: Nothings mine, except the plot. Dedicated to Yukishuii, my Sis, my Beta, and my personal #1 :P Love ya sis -hugs-

On with the story:

* * *

"Tamaki? Are you finished?"

"Just one more pair of trousers Kyoya, I promise… just wait for me..."

Kyoya rolled his eyes and straightened his glasses. They were in one of these shopping centers because Tamaki wanted some of these normal clothes Haruhi talked about.  
She called them … Jeans…

So Tamaki took him to this center to buy stuff, cause Haruhi said they were great…  
Damn that girl… He couldn't help but feel jealous about how Tamaki depended on Haruhi.  
He tried to do everything to impress her and Kyoya got more and more grumpy about it.

Kyoya crossed his arms and made an uninterested face, that everyone else would see as a perfect pout...but would never admit it.

Suddenly Tamaki's head appeared through the curtain of the changing room.

"Shh! Kyoya! Come here… I don't have the heart to step outta here... these trousers... Would you mind to take a look inside please?"

Kyoya walked to the changing room and peeked inside. In the next minute he felt Tamaki's hands on his cheeks and his lips against his own.

"Mhmp!"

"Shh...let me just…" Tamaki continued to kiss his lips, first rough and demanding, then turning into something passionate and covetous.

Kyoya was surprised at first, but then felt himself answering to this kiss. They both had to take a time-out to take a very deep breath.

"Why?" was everything Kyoya was able to say.

"Because..." Tamaki said, and his breath touched Kyoya's lips.

They shared another kiss but Kyoya pushed Tamaki a step away.

"Why?" he asked again never taking his eyes of Tamaki's.

Tamaki smiled and leaned in to kiss Kyoya's jaw, and his way down to his collarbone.  
He opened the first button of Kyoya's shirt and pulled it over his shoulders.

"You're cute when you pout, you know that?"

Kyoya's hand was on the back of Tamaki's head.

"Ootoris don't pout… oh that's nice…go on."

Tamaki chuckled and took Kyoya's shirt off.

"You pouted… really I tried… to suppress any kind of these feelings… but who can resist a pouting Ootori?"

"You tell me…" Kyoya panted when Tamaki's groin met his own.

"A little less conversation… a little more action, please…" murmured Tamaki into his schoolmates ear, followed by a quick lick at the earlobe.

Kyoya had his eyes closed and hadn't even realized that Tamaki's hands were roaming over his body, until he felt his trousers drop to the floor.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes just to meet Tamaki's gaze.

"You okay?" the blonde asked and caressed the other males' cheek. His other hand was on Kyoya's belly, steadily caressing and roaming deeper.

"Y-yes… Gods!" Kyoya answered panting, when Tamaki's hand covered his already hardened member under his silk boxers.

Tamaki smirked and claimed Kyoya's lips again, slowly brushing his tongue over Kyoya's bottom lip.

Kyoya gasped surprised, and Tamaki took his chance to slip his tongue inside. They both moaned when their tongues met.

While his left hand cupped Kyoya's cheek his right hand moved higher again, to slip his Fingers under the waistband of his boxers and closed around his cock.

Kyoya panted into the kiss and Tamaki broke the contact. His left hand traveled down to Kyoyas nipple and pinched it playfully, while kissing his way from Kyoyas jaw, along his collarbone and his ribcage, over the breastbone down to the bellybutton.

He placed little kisses down Kyoyas stomach until he reached his own hand, pumping Kyoyas length. Tamaki kissed the shaft and then the head, liking at it and swallowing some precum that was already dripping from the tip.

He engulfed the head and stroked the shaft with the other hand and looked complacent about the noises Kyoya made.

Kyoya threw his head back when Tamaki's hot mouth closed around his cock and moaned against his hand.

"T-tamaki… please… not here, we-ah! We're in public..." he panted.  
Tamaki let go of Kyoya's cock, glittering of salvia, blowing softly against it.

Kyoya was gasping for breath, he reached out his arms, cupped Tamaki's face and lifted him up to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Teaser..." he murmured and smirked into the kiss.

Tamaki bend down and lifted Kyoya's leg with his arm and supported him, pressing him into the wall behind him.

He reached down with his hand and first cupped Kyoya's balls, then probed on his entrance.

Kyoya clenched his teeth when a second one quickly followed Tamaki's first finger, scissoring him.

It was an awkward feeling when Tamaki entered a third finger, but then suddenly a spot inside him was stroken and his eyes rolled back in his head.

Tamaki grinned and kissed his classmate again, teasing him with his tongue, nibbling on his lower lip every once in a while.

A disappointed grunt reached his ears when he removed his fingers, but he chuckled and hoisted Kyoya's other leg up too, and hastily opened his trousers, and placed his own length on his comrades entrance.

He slowly pushed inside and felt incredible agitated by the sounds Kyoya was trying to suppress.

The black haired teen gritted his teeth and digged his nails into Tamaki's shoulders when he was slowly entered.

He held his breath until the blond filled him completely.

Tamaki waited a few seconds, stopping the kiss, pressing his forehead against Kyoya's.

Their breathing was raving and Kyoya slowly cupped Tamaki's face. They locked eyes and Kyoya's mouth twitched into a small smile.

"Go on," he murmured and gave the blond a small kiss. "I'm ok…go on."

Tamaki's eyes went from Kyoya's eyes to his mouth and then back to his eyes, and then started slowly to move.

He carefully watched Kyoya's face for any sign of discomfort, but all he saw was pleasure and lust he was bound to kiss these soft lips again.

They closed their eyes while they kissed and Tamaki's movements sped up.

Tamaki broke the kiss and buried his head in Kyoya's nape of the neck and tenderly bit down.

Kyoya hissed and threw his head back. He digged his fingers into the blondes scalp whispering Tamaki's name and moved in unison with the blondes' thrusts.

Tamaki panted and noticed the tension building in his belly, shifted Kyoya's weight on his one arm and reached with the other down onto Kyoya's hard swollen member.

He closed his hand around the shaft and slowly began to pump Kyoya, simultaneous with his thrusts.

His head rolled back and the tension in his belly moved into his, Kyoya rolled his hips and both their movements got faster.

Tamaki pushed bustling into Kyoya and felt him tighten around his length. He looked into his classmates eyes, thrust again, as deep as it was possible, brushed his thumb over the head of Kyoya's dick and while he came shuddering.

Kyoya moaned when Tamaki's cum hit this spot that his fingers brushed at the very beginning, and when Tamaki's thumb brushed over the head of his length he came with a groan into the blonds hand.

Their breath hitched and the locked eyes again. Tamaki smiled warmly and kissed Kyoya once again.

"We have to do this again", he said, his warm smile turning into a leering grin.

Kyoya nodded out of breath and pressed his lips on Tamaki's forehead.

"But next time we will switch places."

* * *

-fin-

Please tell me what you liked/disliked :)  
Thanks for reading.


End file.
